Wild Magic
by natlife
Summary: Natasha McCulloch is a witch and until Professor Dumbledore and the new Mistress of Magic showed up at her school she lived a normal life...well almost normal. Natasha has been sent to Hogwarts to finish her 6th year along with Harry, Ron and Hermione.
1. Flashback

i> Disclaimer I do not own the characters. J.K.Rowling does. Some credit goes to Tamora Pierce for some idea's in the chapters to come. Hope you enjoy. Please review. /i>

Natasha McCulloch waved goodbye to her family and friends as she boarded the plane to England. She was very scared. It wasn't that she was going on the plane…she had been on many in her lifetime. Or that she was going to England; she had always wanted to go. But the scary part was that she was now going to a different school and she was finally going to meet her real brother. She had found out a week ago that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was her twin. Natasha sat down quickly and looked out the window not noticing anything that was happening outside, but thinking about what had happened last Monday.

Natasha was sitting in class working on her Transfiguration homework when her headmistress walked in and asked for her to come upstairs with her. 'What have I done wrong? Why do I have to be taken out of my favourite class to go to Professor Cassiopeia's office?' she thought. She walked silently behind her headmistress. When they got to the door Professor Cassiopeia looked at her with a small smile and whispered the password to her office. When they both walked in, the tall chairs in the office were filled with the two most unlikely people in the world. First of all there was the new Mistress of Magic, Callisto River, and sitting in the chair beside her was Professor Dumbledore. Natasha stood shocked at the company and then quickly sat down opposite the new guests.

"Miss. McCulloch I called you up to my office to discuss a very important issue with you." Said Professor Cassiopeia in a worried voice.

Natasha looked at her wanting to know what was going on. "What have I done wrong? I handed in all my homework and I swear that whatever happened to the broomsticks for the Ares team was not my fault…okay maybe it was but they so deserved it!" Natasha said very quickly. By the look on Professor Cassiopeia's face that was not why she was here. 'Shit' she thought to herself.

"That is not why you were sent here. However, I will have think about deducting house points from Pegasus. As you will no longer be a student here I will have to think over this."

"WHAT! I can't be expelled you are the only school that will accept someone…like me!" Natasha said quickly and worried.

"Not anymore. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor Cassiopeia said with a very excited look.

Natasha looked at her and then at Dumbledore. 'What did he say? Professor Dumbledore is going to allow someone…like me…to come to his school.'

"But...how? Why?" She asked confused.

Now there was silence. All three adults looked sad and worried. Professor Dumbledore was the first to speak up.

"Voldemort is coming after you for your powers and has just recently found out who you are related to." He said is a voice that was almost too quiet to hear. 'What? Why would Voldemort be after me? I'm not a threat. Also to whom am I related to?'

"Please sit quietly until I have finished what I am about to say." Natasha nodded her head and looked uneasily over at him.

"About sixteen years ago Lord Voldemort fell, by none other than Harry Potter." Natasha nodded, why was this old man telling her this when she already new?

"Well Harry Potter was not the only person to have survived that night. You also survived." Natasha looked at him if he was crazy.

"You are Harry Potter's twin sister." He said calmly as he let the shock sink in.

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE. A, HARRY POTTER AND I BOTH HAVE DIFFERENT LAST NAMES AND B, WE DO NOT LOOK ALIKE…EXCEPT FOR THE HAIR PART. BUT THAT IS SO NOT POSSIBLE!" Natasha said angered that this old man was telling her this lie.

"Miss McCulloch! Please settle down. Wait until Professor Dumbledore finishes his story." Professor Cassiopeia said sternly.

Dumbledore continued on as if nothing had happened "You were not in the house the night of the attack, you had been at St. Mungo's. You had fallen ill and your mum and dad had brought you to the Hospital the night before. When St. Mungo's found out about your parents, you were sent to Canada to hide from Voldemort. Voldemort,we realize, must have thought that he had killed you when the nursery part of the house had fallen in. However he now knows that you are still alive and finds you a threat. Since you have your strange power and you are Harry Potter's sister." He took a quick breath and continued on.

This did not make any sense to her. How could this be? She had grown up with her mother, father and brother. They were all muggle's but still. She did look a bit like Harry. She had his nose, hair colour and eye shape but that was about it. She had always been called The Girl Who Lived and now she understood why. But my eyes are brown she thought to herself.

"Harry does not know about this yet as we had to tell you first." Dumbledore said as Natasha clued in again.

"Why haven't you told him yet? He has the right to know just as much as I do. He'll flip when he finds out, you realize this, right?" Natasha said with a laugh.

"This is no laughing manner MissPotter," said Callisto River, who spoke for the first time that night.

"Don't call me MissPotter. I am not a Potter, I grew up as a McCulloch." Natasha said with a huff.

"Your name will have to be changed to Potter when you are moved to England to go to school." Mrs. River said in a stern voice.

"I'm not moving! I want to stay here. I like this school and if you haven't noticed most people think I'm normal here!" Natasha yelled at the Mistress for Magic and jumping up at the same time.

"Miss McCulloch…I mean Potter…I mean…Natasha stop this right now you will not talk back to your superiors and whatever she says goes. Now sit down!" said Cassiopeia.

Natasha sat down in a huff,confused and angered. Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "Miss. McCulloch Potter you have to understand, everyone thought you were dead and now we know you are alive, along with Voldemort. He will come after you. I am sorry. You have to get to safety or you will be killed. We would have told you before if we had known you were alive. We are not sure why St. Mungos did not tell us that you were alive sixteen years ago. Your family has been notified and you will be coming to England in a week's time. You will be sent to Hogwarts, and we will talk some more on this issue along with Harry Potter. Then you will get sorted into a house at Hogwarts and join your classmates. School will go on normally and life will continue. I am sorry." Dumbledore said once again. Natasha looked at him almost believing him. 'But how could life go back to normal?' Natasha just nodded her head.

"Alright I have to get back to school as there are many things I have to do and tell." Dumbledore said cheerfully and flooed himself back to Hogwarts.

"I also have to go and I hope you are ready in a week. Your family has been told what is to happen and when you get back to your room you will find all your stuff there. You will be taking a plane on December 18th to England. Here is your ticket." Mrs. River handed Natasha her plane ticket.

"When you land you will find that all your stuff is gone you need not to worry as your stuff has arrived at Hogwarts. You will then be called to the lost and found area where you will find a book with your name on it. Touch it and you will be transferred to Hogsmeade. There, a carriage will await you and take you up to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will meet you in the front hall and then do what he wants. I believe that is all. If not, or if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask." Mrs. River said smiling. "Goodbye, and pleasure meeting the both of you." She then stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a flash.

Natasha had so many questions to ask that her head was starting to hurt. Professor Cassiopeia dismissed her and she headed down to dinner. Dinner had been quiet and once she had gotten to her room all of her friends fired questions at her. She told them everything except that she was Harry Potter's twin. All her friends were upset and that night they all sat up talking about keeping in touch with each other. That week flew by, or so it seemed to Natasha and her friends.

Natasha's stomach jolted as the plane took flight. All she could think about was what had happened and what was going to happen at Hogwarts. She was now nervous and scared. A heavy man sat down beside her and smiled. She smiled back and then turned around to look out the window. The trip was long and boring, and the rest of the year was going to be just as long perhaps even longer.

i>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon. This story is also posted on and Please review.

Emma /i>


	2. Harry, Ron, and Hermione

_Please review and enjoy the following chapter. Emma_

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we are landing in a five minutes." The annoying stewardess said, her voice filling the entire plane. Natasha looked up from her book and sighed. She did her seatbelt up and put the book in her bag.

"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" The heavy man beside her asked.

Natasha looked up, a bit startled. She had forgotten about the man. "Oh yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." The man nodded and handed her a piece of gum. She chewed it gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem. This is my first time on a plane. Is it yours?"

Natasha shook her head and felt her stomach jolt as the plane began to make its way down. When the plane landed the man got up said "Goodbye" and left. Natasha watched the man as she made her way off the plane. She first went to the luggage rack and when she got there realized that her stuff had already been brought up to Hogwarts.

"Miss. Potter, please report to the lost and found desk on the fourth floor please." Said an echoing voice. Natasha cursed under her breath at being called Natasha Potter and headed to the fourth floor.

When she got there, no one was there. "Figures!" Natasha said aloud to no one in particular. Just then a note appeared on the wall beside her.

It read i Go behind the desk and touch the book that has your name on it. Remember you will then be taken to Hogsmeade, so find the carriage quickly. We don't want you found before you even get to Hogwarts." /i

As soon as she read it the message disappeared. Quickly Natasha looked around and when she saw no one looking, ducked behind the desk. She found the book, and made a disgusting face at the name Natasha Potter. She then grabbed the book and she felt the familiar tug behind her navel and was soon transported to what she supposed was Hogsmeade.

Natasha looked around at the little town that looked like a Christmas card and smiled. She made her way towards the gates that surrounded Hogwarts. She hated gates, she always felt like she was trapped in a cage. She shuddered, she had too much experience with cages; she waited around for ten minutes. As she was debating whether or not she should walk or fly up to the castle, a carriage pulled by a winged thestral came up and steadied itself beside her. Natasha went up to it and patted its back and whispered something to it. The thestral nodded its head and Natasha climbed into the carriage part.

The ride up to the castle took about 5 minutes and when the carriage stopped she got out. Then she took the carriage part off the thestral and watched as the animal flew away from sight.

i EARLIER THAT DAY /i

Dumbledore entered his office and sighed. He was getting to old for this business. He had asked Professor McGonagal to get Harry and send him to his office. A loud knock was heard on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said. The door opened and in came Harry Potter. Dumbledore smiled at him. Harry looked exhausted and confused at why he had been summoned up here.

"Please sit."

Harry sat and looked up at the old man in front of him. "What is it, sir?"

"I have something very important to tell you that you will not like." Dumbledore told him. Harry looked at him confused but nodded his head anyways.

"Well, on Monday I went to Canada for some very important business. I was there to discuss the matters with a new student that we are getting today." Harry looked at him…'why do I care about this?'

"Excuse me, but what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"You see, Harry, this girl is your twin sister." Dumbledore said quietly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I do not have a sister let alone a twin sister!" Harry yelled making the pictures in the office to cower behind Dumbledore.

"Please Mr. Potter you have to understand, we thought your sister had died in the attack but it seems that she was at St. Mungo's that night. We would have told you earlier, but we thought that since she was dead there was no need to do anything about it and put you in more pain. However, Voldemort has found her, and will stop at nothing to get at her. Your sister is one of the keys for defeating him."

Harry sat down again having jumped up in rage at the old mans foolishness. "But why is Voldemort after her? I mean I'm the one that almost killed him."

Dumbledore sighed once more. "On the night of the attack some of his power was also transferred to her. She also has a special power that Voldemort wants. He NEEDS it!" Dumbledore said putting stress on the word needs.

"Your sister will be arriving here in three hours and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Harry nodded his head. "Can I tell Ron and Hermione about this?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Am I aloud to leave now?"

"Yes you may leave remember to be in the front hall at 7:00 tonight." Dumbledore told him as he left.

'Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived had a sister. WOW! I've always wanted to have family, but now that I do, do I really want it? I mean Sirius died and he was the closet thing I had to family. I don't want her to die…even though I don't know who she is.' Harry thought to himself. Lost in thought Harry never heard his name being called.

"HARRY! Bloody hell, what do you think is up with him?" Ron Weasley asked Hermione.

"I don't know? Come on we better go get him." She answered back and both of them ran to where Harry was going.

Ron and Hermione followed him. Every now and then calling his name. But he never answered. Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and then walked upstairs to his dorm. Pretty soon he heard a knock on his door and Hermione and Ron came in.

"Hey guys. I have to tell you something important." Harry said in a hushed voice. Both Ron and Hermione looked at him worried.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked Harry confused. Harry told them the whole story about what Dumbledore had told him and his worries. They both told them what they thought and tried to comfort him. Just then his wristwatch that he had gotten fixed during the summer break beeped signaling that is was time for him to get downstairs.

"Harry do you want us to come down with you?" Hermione asked him hopefully. Ron snickered. Hermione kicked him as they got off the bed.

"No, its okay. I want to do this alone." Harry said smiling at Hermione.

"Oh, alright then…um…we'll wait for you and your sister then at dinner." Hermione said, smiling as Harry left.

"Ron, what do you think about this new girl?" Hermione asked him still looking at the door that Harry had just exited by.

"Well from up here she is bloody hot!" Ron answered. "If that is her of course."

Hermione kicked Ron again and looked to where Ron was pointing. "How can you tell from up here?" Ron shrugged and just stared down at the girl.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to the common room to start on my homework. Are you coming?"

"What? Oh yeah…sure, I'm coming." Ron said finally looking away from the window as the girl entered the front doors.

_Thank you to those who have reviewed. Please those who haven't, please do so. Hope you liked it._

_Emma _


End file.
